


[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 1: Idiots in Love

by missmuffin221, Violetwylde



Series: [podfic] The Johnlock Collection [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwylde/pseuds/Violetwylde
Summary: Thanks to CWB for letting us take a crack at her amazing stories! This chapter is the first of the collections and already gets to the point of telling a whole love story with one simple word. It's sweet and a bit funny and sexy and we hope you enjoy!– Violetwylde and Missmuffin221PS: Keep an eye out for regular updates!music: Funky Sherlock by Gregory White(www.youtube.com/watch?v=EproV0JQ2WM)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts), [Happierstill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happierstill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Johnlock Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212018) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 




End file.
